Instant volé
by Ocee
Summary: Ses lèvres viennent effleurer son épaule et elle soupire d'aise. Elle aime ces moments de tendresse, lorsqu'il oublie le monde qui les entoure pour ne se consacrer qu'à elle. À eux. xXx Petit one-shot qui peut être lu seul ou comme un prolongement de mes missing moments Tonks/Remus xXx


**Instant volé**

* * *

**Notes** : j'avais dit que mes missing moments Tonks/Remus étaient finis, que j'aurais pas le temps de continuer, tout ça, mais que sûrement l'envie reviendrait, un jour… Bah lors de la dernière nuit d'HPF, j'ai eu envie de les revoir un peu… mais différemment… pour voir si je pouvais… Mais ils m'ont embêtée ! J'ai commencé sur le thème « choisir » mais – malgré le peu de mots sortis – j'ai très largement débordé de l'heure prévue (y'a même un deuxième thème qui est venu se glisser dedans : « fragile ») et ils m'ont poursuivie jusqu'à aujourd'hui (comme quoi, ils ont vraiment besoin d'un temps de gestation long ces deux-là XD).

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré la forme particulière (qui m'a décidée à publier ce texte à part de mes autres MM…)

**Fandom** : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

**Nombre de mots** : 676

**Rating** : tout public

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Saam et à Héloïse-Granger pour leurs avis et conseils :D

* * *

**Instant volé**

Ses lèvres viennent effleurer son épaule et elle soupire d'aise.

Elle aime ces moments de tendresse, lorsqu'il oublie le monde qui les entoure pour ne se consacrer qu'à elle. À eux.

Sa main glisse sous son débardeur et se pose sur son ventre, s'y attarde comme pour mieux y laisser une empreinte brûlante.

En cette chaude nuit d'été, elle aurait pu vouloir se libérer de cette source de chaleur, mais il n'en est rien. Ces caresses qu'elle a tant attendues, _ses_ caresses, elle ne s'en lassera jamais, elle le sait. Longtemps, elle n'a pu que les imaginer, les espérer. Mais à présent qu'elle y a droit, elle est fermement décidée à ne jamais plus s'en passer.

Elle ne lui avait rien promis, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'avait juste supplié d'essayer, pour le faire céder. Mais elle savait, au fond, que c'était le bon.

Elle l'a choisi, lui, et elle ne le laissera pas s'échapper. Pas après s'être battue à ce point. Pas après l'avoir raflé à ses démons.

D'instinct, à cette pensée, elle se tourne vers lui et d'une jambe mi-avide mi-fébrile vient encercler sa taille. Cela la rassure de le sentir captif, tout contre elle, et, pourtant, elle regrette presque aussitôt son geste.

Le changement est à peine perceptible, néanmoins elle le sent. Il n'est plus tout à fait avec elle, plus de la même façon. Physiquement, il n'est pas moins distant. Mais à sa manière de la toucher avec plus de douceur, il trahit ses peurs. Leurs peurs.

Attentif au moindre bouleversement, il a senti le doute fugace qui a pesé sur elle. Cette angoisse qu'elle a de le perdre. Il déteste plus que tout la blesser mais ne sait toujours pas comment l'éviter.

Sa main vient effleurer sa joue de son revers, comme pour mieux le ramener à elle.

Il entend son appel, essaye de revenir, mais il a l'impression que ses grands yeux sont voilés de tristesse. Il aimerait tant pouvoir effacer les mois d'anxiété qu'il lui a faits endurer. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire, ignore même s'il en sera capable un jour alors que mille questions continuent de le tourmenter…

Ses lèvres glissent dans son cou et il ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

Dans ses bras, pourtant, c'est vrai, il goûte une certaine forme de sérénité, parvient à oublier ces obstacles qu'il estimait insurmontables.

Oui, cet essai, il se surprend chaque jour à ne pas le regretter. Ce choix de céder, d'à nouveau y croire. Ce choix de la garder.

Il a encore du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse ainsi s'attacher à lui et, malgré ce qu'il est, qu'elle veuille partager sa vie. Et cette part de bonheur, il la trouve toujours un peu inespérée… Alors, chaque jour, vient le moment où il craint qu'elle ne lui soit enlevée.

Sans réfléchir, à cette menace, il s'empare de son dos pour mieux la rapprocher. Cela l'apaise de la serrer contre lui, comme s'il la rassurait, et, pourtant, il est aussitôt pris de remords à cette idée.

Alors qu'elle entreprend de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, il a le sentiment d'être imprudent.

Ses parents n'approuvent pas leur liaison et il ne peut les en blâmer. Il était le premier à s'y opposer. Mais lorsqu'elle est blottie ainsi contre lui, les conséquences qu'il est censé redouter ne sont plus que brumes étiolées.

Avec elle, il perd pied et, dans ses moments de lucidité, tantôt s'effraie de n'en avoir pas assez honte, tantôt espère que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Leur équilibre est fragile. Il le sait.

Et s'il aime à penser qu'il est là pour la protéger, la plus forte des deux, c'est elle. Elle l'a toujours été. Lui n'a fait que succomber, le choix, c'est elle qui l'a fait.

Alors, en ce mois de juillet, quand, enlacés, elle lui souffle sa demande en le fixant de ses grands yeux brillants, cela semble évident. Et Remus, comme hypnotisé, ne peut pas résister. Pour ne plus avoir peur de se perdre, la solution, c'est elle qui l'a trouvée. Ils allaient se marier.


End file.
